Numerous attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of electric machines. Many of these attempts are set forth in patents and patent applications such as:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,370, Bedini, Device and Method of a Back EMF Permanent Magnet Electromagnetic Motor;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,358, Smith, DC Resonance Motor;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,822, Johnson, Rotating Electric Machine Having Switched or Variable Reluctance with Flux Transverse to the Axis of Rotation; and
US Patent Application 2009/0045690, Kerlin, DC Homopolar Motor/Generator.